koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lianshi/Movesets
All the movesets for Lianshi in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lian Shi is affiliated with the crossbow in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a burst shot into the air. :Musou - Depth Charge (波濤射): : Jumps then shoots downward in the front, hitting enemies in a large area. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Tsunami Rain/Blessed Rain (天恵射): R1 + : Shoots into the air to create a healing rain and area of effect attack. This also heals allied units if they are nearby. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Fires multiple water-propelled arrows at different directions. The attack ends with an upward shot that summons a brief drizzle. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Lianshi's attack speed is greatly enhanced. After firing the third shot of her attack string, she will start sending out two volleys of bolts instead of one for the remaining hit sequences. : , : Fires a large array of arrows down on the enemy. :R1: Shoots into the air to create a healing rain that also serves as an area-of-effect attack. Similar to her original alternate Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots several arrows downward while hovering before drop-landing her leg in a heel-drop fashion, which causes a clearing quake upon impact. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lianshi keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Somersaults forward while firing multiple bolts at three different locations. :Aerial Musou - Storm Wave (波球嵐弾): , : Brings out a second crossbow before shooting arrows in a spiraling descent on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Fires arrows repeatedly in a fan formation. The attack ends with her turning around and firing a very powerful shot. By accumulating enough hits, she resorts to swinging crossbow while shooting to cover more range before sending out three piercing volleys in a row. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Lianshi is affiliated with the mandarin duck hooks in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: : Launches a flurry of circular slashes followed by a forceful thrust. :EX Attack 2: , , , : Performs a quick melee attack while circling around the area, knocking affected foes off their feet. :Musou - Spinning Cracker (裂包撃): : Lianshi spins towards the opponent and uses the momentum to hurl them away with a violent thrust strong enough to shake the ground. :Alternate Musou - Double Trouble (螺旋幻撃): R1 + : Darts at surrounding foes in a zigzag motion, ramming and slicing them along the way while leaving behind shadow afterimages as trail marks of the attack. :Aerial Musou - Whirling Gale (斜旋風撃): , : Does a lopsided spin on the enemies below, then knocks them back via sudden strike. :Awakening Musou: Lianshi performs a string of alternating upward swings, then knocks her targets away with a powerful straight kick. The extended version alters the sequence into repeated diagonal slashes done while prancing back and forth, then follows it up with a fierce thrust and several overhead blows. Category:Movesets